Histórias Cruzadas
by itsmebytheway
Summary: Você acredita em destino? E se um grupo de pessoas for pré-destinado a se manter unido, seja o que for? Quando não importa o que você faça, esse é o seu destino.
1. Her Green Eyes

Capítulo 01 – Her Green Eyes _(seus olhos verdes)_

O relógio tocou exatamente às seis e meia no pequeno apartamento situado na cidade de New York. A pequena mão de Alice tateou a cômoda até atingir o relógio e desligá-lo, resmungando, virou para o outro lado e cobriu sua cabeça com seu edredom lilás.

Quinze minutos depois o seu celular, programado como "Vai se atrasar", tocou. Depois de resmungar, se encolher e por o travesseiro na cabeça, desistiu e desligou o obrigando a levantar, seguiu em direção ao banheiro e tomou um longo banho quente, lavando o curto cabelo e escovando os dentes embaixo do chuveiro.

Meia hora depois estava saindo do seu apartamento, trajando jeans escuros de cintura alta, sapatilhas vermelhas de camurça e por baixo de seu trench coat nude usava blusa de mangas compridas navy. Seguiu até o metrô e o pegou, indo direto para o Hospital Mount Sinai.

–Bom dia senhorita Brandon – Saudou o segurança do hospital enquanto Alice assinava seu ponto na recepção.

–Bom dia, Ezequiel. – Respondeu sorridente e se afastou, dirigindo-se para a área dos funcionários.

Lá estavam dois estagiários de medicina conversando, Alice não fez questão de ser educada com eles, apenas seguiu até a fileira de armários cinza, foi até o que continua com uma etiqueta escrita "Enfermeira Brandon", o abriu,e colocou sua bolsa ali, retirando seu jaleco antes.

– ... Ela era muito gostosa! – Logo Alice pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois. Não que ela estivesse ouvindo a conversa, apenas começou a ficar constrangedor para ela. – Algum problema?

O mais velho, e aparentemente mais imbecil, olhara para ela com pouco caso. Era comum vindo dos estagiários de medicina, ali.

– Só o fato de que eu não preciso ficar ouvindo uma coisa dessas. – Respondeu num tom autoritário enquanto colocava seu celular no bolso do jaleco.

– Então saía! Não estou a forçando ficar aqui.

– Hei cara, calma. – O amigo loiro se manifestou, apenas tentando amenizar a situação.

Mas Alice ficou calada e logo saiu dali, voltando para a recepção. Era sempre a mesma briga imbecil entre estagiários médicos que se achavam demais e não conseguiam respeitar os estagiários enfermeiros – Não que fosse apenas os homens, mesmo as estagiárias se achavam nesse direito também. – Afinal, os enfermeiros ainda eram vistos como os que queriam cursar medicina, mas não foram capazes.

Durante grande parte do dia tentou ocupar sua mente com coisas úteis e ignorar o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Era o melhor a se fazer.

Entre um remédio e outro, que tinha que dar para os pacientes, já estava na hora de seu almoço. Encontrou-se com alguns amigos na cafeteria do hospital, mas eles já estavam de saída, logo a deixando sozinha.

– Desculpe pelo meu colega mais cedo.

Sua voz era doce e calma, o que fez Alice levantar o olhar para encará-lo. Precisou fazer um pouco de esforço e logo percebeu que era o amigo loiro de mais cedo.

– Ah! Não foi nada. – Deu de ombros e voltou a comer, pegando seu celular do bolso e o mexendo. Não que isso fosse adiantar já que o loiro havia sentado do seu lado e posto sua bandeja na mesa.

– Eu acho uma idiotice essa briga estúpida.

Ele parecia à vontade, pois continuou ali, comendo, nem se importando se ela o queria, ou não, ali.

– Sou Jasper, afinal. Jasper Whitlock. – Ele se apresentou sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

– Alice Brandon. – Ela deu uma risadinha e apertou sua mão, enfim, o olhando.

Seus olhos verdes eram penetrantes e Alice só se desprendeu quando seu celular tocou, a fazendo dar um pulo da cadeira e soltar-lhe a mão.

Rapidamente se levantou da mesa, carregando sua bandeja.

– Até mais enfermeira Brandon.

– Até mais, Dr. Whitlock. – Respondeu rindo e se afastando.

Saiu do refeitório deixando sua bandeja na pilha suja e seguindo em direção ao seu trabalho enquanto atendia o celular que ainda insistia em tocar.

– O que é?... Não, eu não vou sair com você... Por que eu já disse que não... Chega, eu tenho que trabalhar!

Era rispidamente enquanto cruzava os corredores do hospital, que estava uma loucura, por sinal. Chegou na ala hospitalar, onde encontrou uma menininha de apenas três anos com longos cabelos ruivos, chorosa e com uma gaze envolta.

Alice rapidamente se livrou do celular, lavou as mãos e colocou suas luvas, enquanto tentava acalmar a menina, ou até mesmo a mãe, que estava ainda mais desesperada.

– Eu falei para ela tomar cuidado, não era para mexer na faca! – A jovem mãe tentava manter a calma, em vão.

– Tudo bem, logo iremos resolver isso. – Alice era calma e doce com seus pacientes. Examinou a pequena mão da menina e sorriu. – Ah, isso não é nada mamãe. Logo essa mocinha vai cozinhar novamente.

A pequena menina deu uma risadinha, apesar da dor. Alice pegou uma nova gaze e limpou o ferimento com todo cuidado, principalmente quando sua pequena paciente resmungou.

– Viu só, era apenas muito sangue, não foi nada grave.

A mãe suspirou aliviada enquanto Alice acabava de por o remédio e colocava um curativo na mão da menina.

– Muito bem senhorita Swan, é só limpar direito e fazer um curativo direitinho. – Alice pegou um pirulito do bolso e entregou a menina. – Nada mais de brincar com facas ein Charlie...

Alice ajudou a pequena Charlie a descer da maca, enquanto a mãe, uma jovem mulher de no máximo vinte anos com longos cabelos castanhos e pele clara.

– Obrigada enfermeira Brandon.

A jovem saiu dali de mãos dadas com a pequena Charlie, que exibia seu pirulito para todos no corredor. Alice sorriu, olhou para o relógio na parede e deu um longo suspiro.

Hora de ir para casa...


	2. Sweet Stranger - part 1

Capítulo 02 – Sweet Stranger _(doce estranho)_ – parte 1

Já se passavam das quatro quando Alice saiu do Hospital. A mesma rotina de sempre nas tardes gélidas de New York. Parava no café ao lado do trabalho, pedia um cappuccino duplo para a viagem e ia andando até a faculdade.

Preferia sempre ir andando, já que não era muito distante dali. E como uma boa enfermeira preferia longas caminhadas, além do fato de isso ajudá-la a organizar as idéias.

A brisa da tarde batia em sua face enquanto atravessava o Central Park, mas aquilo não impedia as pessoas de aproveitar a tarde. Cachorros passeando e crianças brincando.

– Cuidado!

Alguém gritou, mas em vão, assim que Alice se virou, uma bola de football acertou sua testa a fazendo cair no chão.

– Ai... – Gemeu com a dor que sentia e levou sua mão até a cabeça.

– Desculpe! Você está bem?

O dono da voz era alto e olhar muito para cima fazia Alice ficar tonta.

– Não, estou bem, obrigado.

Dizia sem muito acreditar nas suas próprias palavras. Olhou para sua mão e viu sangue.

– O que...?

– Acho que não me parece muito bem. Vem, levanta. – O homem segurou Alice pelo braço e a ajudou a se levantar com cuidado. – Acho melhor irmos para o Hospital.

Alice continuou meio desnorteada e voltou a tentar olhar para o estranho. Alto, forte, moreno com cabelos curtos, olhar preocupado, mas um rosto doce. Fez Alice sorrir.

– Vem, vou te levar ao hospital. – Ele insistia enquanto a conduzia para fora do parque.

– Não precisa, estou bem.

– Sua testa... – Ele fez gestos apontando para a testa dela, parecendo estar sem jeito com o acontecido. –... Cortou sua testa.

Alice levou sua mão até a testa novamente e sentiu uma pontada de dor. Apesar de não querer perder a aula, sabia que não poderia sair assim pela rua, e deixou ser guiada pelo completo estranho.

O mais estranho? Foi ser levada para seu trabalho. Obviamente ele não sabia disso, só não entendia como todos ali a conhecia e se mostravam tão preocupados com ela.

– Senhorita Brandon, o que houve? – Perguntava o segurança, preocupado.

– Alice, o que aconteceu?

O estranho não entendia nada, apenas a seguiu para a ala hospitalar, onde a deixaram sentada numa maca cercada por cortinas brancas. O mesmo lugar onde ela havia acabado de fazer um curativo numa garotinha.

– Você se machuca muito? – Ele quebrava o gelo, tentando entender. – Todos aqui te conhecem.

Alice não pode deixar de rir.

– Eu sou enfermeira daqui. – Ela sorriu para ele e ele pareceu menos confuso.

– Ora, se não é minha querida enfermeira Brandon. – Dr. Jasper abria uma das cortinas e aparecia sorridente com sua prancheta em mãos, até que notou o homem alto e forte ao lado dela, e logo ele voltou a ficar sério. – Ah, olá. Sou Dr. Whitlock.

Alice riu novamente e abaixou a cabeça, sem motivo aparente, ficando com leves rubores nas bochechas.

– Me machuquei no parque. O ...

Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado, sem saber como completar sua frase.

– Emmett!

O homem se apresentou, sorrindo, e ela acabou sorrindo também, até se dar conta do que estava falando.

–... O Emmett me trouxe aqui, parece que foi feio.

Jasper ficou olhando para os dois enquanto lavava as mãos e colocava suas luvas. Alice continuava sorrindo, mas parecia estar sem jeito, Emmett também sorria levemente, mas a olhava como se estivesse a protegendo de algo.

– Eu sem querer arremessei a bola para muito longe e acabou acertando-a. Ela não queria, mas insisti que viesse para o hospital.

Emmett concluía e Jasper apenas assentiu se aproximando de Alice. De leve levou sua mão ao queixo dela a fazendo levantar a cabeça, para poder examinar o pequeno corte, a obrigando o olhar.

– Não é muito ruim, mas precisa de alguns pontos. – Jasper limpava cuidadosamente do machucado dela, Alice nem mesmo o sentia tocar em sua testa. – Você jogou com força mesmo.

– Pois é, é minha obrigação como quarterback. – Emmett se mostrava culpado enquanto falava.

– Tudo bem, não foi nada. – Alice falava calmamente enquanto levava sua mão até a dele e apertava de leve, tentando acalmá-lo. Mas assim que notou o que estava fazendo, o soltou.

Jasper suspirou pesadamente.

– Alice, fica quieta!

Ela fechou a cara, parecendo emburrada, o que facilitou muito enquanto Jasper dava pequenos pontos em sua testa. Ela apenas fazia careta de dor, enquanto Emmett pousava sua mão nas costas dela, tentando acalmá-la.

– Pronto. Como eu disse, não foi nada. – Ele colocou um pequeno curativo nela e se afastou, já tirando suas luvas e as jogando fora. – Não preciso ensinar como se limpa, não é mesmo?

– Obrigado Doutor – Alice sorriu, brincando.

– Ela não vai precisar de remédio para a dor?

Emmett ainda parecia preocupado o que alegrava Alice, já que não tinha muitas pessoas para se preocupar com ela.

Jasper escreveu num pedaço de papel, destacou e entregou para ela.

– De doze em doze horas, por cinco dias e não sentirá mais nada.

– Mais uma vez, obrigado. – Alice saia de cima da maca e rapidamente os dois se aproximou para ajudá-la, fazendo-a rir. – Ainda posso andar gente.

Ela saiu dali se sentindo um pouco mimada pelos dois, mas gostava daquilo, gostava daquela sensação. Estranha. Mas gostava.


	3. Sweet Stranger - part 2

_Eu sei que quem lê e gosta da saga torce por Alisper (Alice e Jasper), mas gente, Emmett é grande, forte, dono de covinhas lindas e muito fofo, é meu sonho de consumo e acho justo Alice gostar dele. Mas vejamos... Amiga, obrigado pelo review 3_

Capitulo 02 – Sweet Stranger _(doce estranho)_ – parte 2

Jasper a via com um sorriso que não estava no rosto dela antes, mas não sabia explicar por que aquilo o incomodava tanto.

Não tinha muito tempo em que a conhecia, na verdade, a conheceu realmente havia poucas horas, mas sempre a reparava nos corredores do hospital, sempre sorrindo e sendo doce com seus pacientes. Mas nunca a via acompanhada por alguém, era simpática e atenciosa com todos, mas não parecia ser realmente amiga de alguém, ali dentro.

Parado ao lado do balcão da recepção, não conseguia desviar os olhos da porta de entrada, por onde a pequena enfermeira sorridente saía com o enorme quarterback ao seu lado.

– Algum problema Doutor? – Ezequiel era sempre muito bem humorado e adorava observar o comportamento dos outros que ali trabalhava. Sempre tinha um comentário a ser feito.

– Não. Nenhum problema Ezequiel. – Disse Jasper voltando a entregar a prancheta a recepcionista enquanto ainda olhava para a porta, apesar de não haver mais o que olhar ali.

Do lado de fora do hospital Alice calculava os tempos de aula enquanto se dirigia para uma farmácia. Sua cabeça estava a matando, mas concluía que se fosse rápida, conseguiria entrar no segundo tempo, sem problemas. Um pouco atrasada, mas o seu corte na cabeça seria uma boa desculpa.

Caminhava em passos largos, tentando ser rápida, mas só notara que Emmett ainda estava ao seu lado quando o grande estranho pegou a receita de suas mãos.

– Hey!

Tentou pegar novamente, mas ele fizera questão de levantar o braço, nem mesmo se ela pulasse conseguiria.

– É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, e não adianta teimar.

Ele parecia decidido, pois já entrava na farmácia e ia direto ao balcão, entregando a receita para a mulher do outro lado. Alice parou ao lado dele e deu um longo suspiro.

– Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não é?

– Sim, eu preciso. Eu abri sua cabeça.

– Não seja exagerado, foi só um cortezinho à toa.

Alice se demonstrava um pouco impaciente com a demora, olhava para o relógio em seu celular e depois para a mulher que procurava o remédio pelas prateleiras.

– Ai meu Deus, assim eu vou chegar muito atrasada à aula. – Ela tamborilava as unhas no balcão até que a mulher apareceu com um sorriso no rosto e uma caixa nas mãos. – Finalmente!

A mulher assinou a receita, conferiu o preço e colocou na sacola. Emmett percebia a ansiedade aumentar em Alice quando ela ameaçava a pegar o remédio toda vez que a mulher passava ele na sua frente, ele se divertia com aquilo e ainda pegou a sacola antes dela.

Ela o ficava olhando enquanto pagava, parecia que ele fizera de propósito quando entregou uma nota de cinqüenta, só para ver a mulher catar o troco. Ele se virou para ela e sorriu.

– Por que tanta pressa? – Dizia calmo, se divertindo enquanto saía da farmácia com o remédio.

– Por que eu tenho aula e estou atrasada. – Tentava tirar a sacola da mão dele, mais uma vez em vão.

– Você vai mesmo para a faculdade com a cabeça assim? – Ele começou um caminho oposto da faculdade, e começava a irritar Alice. – Vamos tomar um café e relaxar. Afinal, eu também derrubei o seu café. E você não vai morrer se não for um dia. Eu já te vi pelo campus, sempre sentada e estudando. Você não tem amigos?

O rosto dela começava de um tom rosado indo para o vermelho. Abria a boca umas três vezes para respondê-lo, mas não conseguia achar uma boa desculpa. Não que ela não tivesse amigos. Na verdade tinha vários, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que vivia cercada por eles. Ok, não eram vários, era um ou outro, o suficiente para não se sentir sozinha.

Descontente e emburrada o seguiu até um café, que desconhecia, e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele e pediu um cappuccino quando vieram atendê-los, enquanto ele pedia um expresso.

Alice ficava olhando a sua volta, mas sentia o peso do olhar de Emmett sobre ela, a deixando sem jeito e fazendo-a corar, o que o fazia sorrir. Ela dava um longo suspiro e resolveu voltar o olhar para ele. Olhava diretamente em seus olhos azuis e acabava ficando hipnotizada por eles, ele sorria e covinhas apareciam em suas bochechas, fazendo Alice esquecer de respirar por algum momento.

Voltou a si quando a atendente apareceu com o pedido, Alice respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça, pegando seu cappuccino e dando um longo gole.

– Você disse que já me viu no campus, o que você cursa lá? – Perguntou tentando desviar da tensão que havia acontecido segundos antes.

– Faço psicologia. – Dizia enquanto tomava um gole de seu café e notava o espanto dela com sua resposta. – Eu não sou só um corpinho bonito.

Ela riu, fazendo Emmett sorrir, a risada dela ela doce como de uma fada, seus olhos verdes escuros brilhavam ainda mais quando estava feliz. Mas quem ria era ele quando ela dava outro gole em seu café e acabava ficando com bigodinho, ela o olhava sem entender até que ele ofereceu o guardanapo.

– Oh droga! – Resmungava enquanto secava a boca as pressas.

– Não se preocupe você é bonita até com bigodinho.

Ele riu ainda mais quando ela fazia careta para ele.

Logo os cafés chegaram ao fim e por mais que quisessem não tinha mais como prolongar aquilo, então Emmett pagou a conta e a acompanhou até o metrô.

Os dois não falaram muito além daquilo, enquanto esperavam o metrô, ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Alice achava que qualquer coisa dita poderia estragar o momento e Emmett se segurava para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

Assim que o metrô chegou, ele entregou o remédio a ela, que já havia se esquecido da dor de cabeça e de tudo mais.

– Até mais então. – Ele sorriu fazendo as covinhas aparecerem novamente em suas bochechas.

– Até.

Alice acenou e entrou no vagão, sentando-se de costas para ele, não vendo que ele ficou ali parado por mais uns minutos depois que o metrô seguiu seu destino.

Emmett balançou a cabeça sorrindo, enfiava as mãos no bolso e saía. Alice encostava a cabeça na janela, fechava os olhos e sorria.


	4. Que vida difícil a sua, Alice

_Oi minha gente, tudo bom? Pois então, ontem não teve post por que eu preferi escrever num dia e postar no outro, já que eu estava escrevendo num dia e postando de uma vez. Assim posso me organizar e rever se não tem nenhum erro. Bom, se vocês estão gostando da história não deixem de comentar logo abaixo, é fácil e rápido, e me deixaria muito feliz. Beijos e boa leitura!_

Capitulo 03 – Que vida difícil a sua, Alice.

Alice passou o caminho todo com um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas toda hora tentava parar de sorrir, pois era idiota demais sentir o que estava sentindo – O que ela estava sentindo, afinal? – por um completo estranho que havia a machucado.

Não demorou muito para já estar em casa, assim que chegou, deixou sua bolsa em cima da mesa e retirou suas sapatilhas, deixando-as ao lado da mesma. Seguiu para o quarto e decidiu que precisava relaxar num longo banho quente. Despiu-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Lá, deixou o chuveiro ligado na água quente por um bom tempo, até os espelhos ficarem embaçados e quase transformar seu banheiro numa sauna particular.

Assim que entrou, deixou com que a água quente caísse sobre seu pequeno corpo e relaxava na mesma hora. Adorava deixar a água cair num ponto específico de suas costas quando estava muito estressada ou tinha um dia bem longo. E era um daqueles dias. Deixou seus pensamentos a levarem até Jasper e logo depois a Emmett. Suas mãos passavam pelos seus fios curtos enquanto os lavava, e voltava a ficar com o mesmo sorriso bobo de antes, mas não havia notado que continuava a sorrir daquele modo quando havia pensado em Jasper novamente.

Depois de seu longo banho, ficou feliz em não estar mais pensando neles. Enquanto vestia suas calças jeans e colocava o moletom da faculdade, ficava se olhando no espelho e se perguntando quando foi que havia parado de se cuidar. Foi depois da faculdade ou foi quando começou a estagiar no hospital? Percebia que havia parado de usar maquiagem, suas olheiras estavam fundas e seu cabelo estava opaco e sem corte nenhum. Por que deixou tudo de lado, e quando foi que havia ficado sem tempo para seus amigos, se é que ainda os tinha.

No meio dessa repentina depressão, resolveu visitar sua prima, que era sua melhor amiga, Alice sempre podia contar com ela, eram inseparáveis, mesmo apesar do recém divorcio dela, Alice sempre continuou ao lado da prima, a apoiando, como ela sempre fizera.

O prédio de sua prima ficava apenas há duas quadras dali. Pelo menos o idiota do ex-marido dela havia deixado algo de bom para sua prima, depois de todo sofrimento que havia causado a ela. O prédio era bem moderno e espelhado, e o apartamento seguia no mesmo estilo contemporâneo.

Assim que abriu a porta, sua prima abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Alice. Esme era uma jovem mulher de 26 anos com aparência doce e super carinhosa, seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados iam logo depois de seus ombros. Era uma beleza a ser seguida por Alice.

– Allie, que saudade garota. Por que você sumiu da minha vida? – Esme continuava abraçando Alice, que por sua vez dava passos para frente, para acabar de entrar no apartamento, e fechava a porta. – Por que me abandonou?

– Ai prima, não fale assim, eu não te abandonei. Nunca faria isso com você. – Alice exibia um biquinho e fazia carinha de cachorrinho abandonado, o que fazia Esme sorrir. – Eu só fiquei enrolada com o trabalho e a faculdade. Mas estava com muita saudade de você, então resolvi aparecer. Espero que não tenha chegado em má hora.

– Que nada, não estava fazendo nada, apenas cozinhando uma massa para jantar. Vem, entra.

Ambas seguiram para a cozinha, que era como o coração da casa. Esme adorava cozinhar, e Alice comer, e sempre que podiam se reuniam para comer e conversar. Esme se voltou para o fogão, adicionando um pouco mais de macarrão na panela, enquanto esperava o mesmo cozinhar decidiu abrir um vinho e serviu para as duas. Depois de um longo gole e um suspiro, Esme sentou-se de frente para a prima.

– Nem me fale de rolo no trabalho. – Apesar de linda, como sempre, Esme parecia cansada, mas ainda estava linda. Ela era linda até mesmo cansada, como conseguia?

– O que houve? – Alice perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de sua taça.

– A minha ajudante acabou faltando por que precisou levar a filha para o hospital, pois havia se machucado com uma faca. – Longo suspiro e outro gole de vinho. – Não sei como pode deixar uma faca a altura de uma criança de três anos, ta certo que Charlie não é a menina mais quieta do mundo. Mas eu também não posso julgar. Tadinha da Bella, ela é mãe solteira, realmente dever ser muito difícil cuidar de uma filha sozinha e tão jovem. Eu só sei que eu fiquei perdida com 20 crianças ao meu redor.

– Espera... – Alice precisou parar para pensar um pouco, não estava raciocinando direito aquele dia. – Eu cuidei de Charlie hoje, ela me pareceu bem calma, talvez seja pelo machucado. – Ela riu enquanto a prima concordava e seguia para o fogão, acabando de preparar o macarrão. – A mãe que estava desesperada, pensando que levaria pontos e tudo mais.

– Por falar em pontos...

Esme olhou para Alice e arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto servia o macarrão em dois pratos e jogava o molho de tomate somente no centro do macarrão. As duas pegaram seus pratos e taças, já cheias novamente, e seguiram para a sala de estar, onde sentaram se no sofá de frente para a lareira, já que o clima estava bem frio.

Alice tentou prolongar o máximo do assunto, comendo, bebendo e comentando o quanto a massa estava maravilhosa, como sempre, mas Esme só revirava os olhos e mandou Alice responder logo. Alice deu um longo suspiro e pousou sua taça na mesinha de centro.

– Eu só fui acertada por uma bola de football enquanto estava indo para a faculdade. – Alice deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

– Alice!

Era obvio que ela queria contar todos os mínimos detalhes para sua prima, era um dos motivos por estar ali, ela não podia guardar aquilo só para ela mesma, mas adorava fazer um suspense, principalmente quando Esme ficava cada vez mais ansiosa e curiosa, o que fazia Alice rir.

– Ok. Eu tive um longo dia de trabalho, tudo começou com dois idiotas na área de funcionários...

Alice começou a contar a história, contando cada detalhe e fazendo questão de não se esquecer de nada. A cada minuto que contava, elas paravam de comer, se esquecendo, pois a fome já havia sumido, deixavam os pratos na mesa e mantiveram as taças nas mãos. Alice contou de Jasper, o quanto ele parecia legal e uma boa pessoa, e que seus olhos eram os mais verdes que havia visto.

– Meus olhos também são verdes...

– Eu sei Esme. Posso continuar?

– Ta.

– Onde eu estava?

– Jasper!

Esme notara que os olhos de Alice brilhavam e havia um sorriso escondido no canto de sua boca enquanto falava dele e falava que o achava arrogante e que ele parecia ser igualmente ao amigo. Depois de muito falar de Jasper, Alice finalmente chegou à parte em que havia se machucado, e as caras e bocas que Esme fazia enquanto ouvia eram as melhores.

Alice contou quanto atencioso Emmett havia sido com ela, e como havia ficado preocupado com o fato de ter lhe machucado, e que a levou para o hospital e que ela havia sido atendida por Jasper, que por sua vez havia sido atencioso, apesar de parecer estranho – ou seria profissional? – na frente de Emmett. Esme notava os olhos da prima brilharem da mesma forma que falava dos dois, apenas o sorriso ficava mais largo ao falar de Emmett e mais escondido ao falar de Jasper.

– Você parece estar numa escolha bem difícil entre o médico gato e o quarterback gato. Sinto tanto por você, prima. – Esme falava debochadamente enquanto dava um ultimo gole em seu vinho.

– Ah para. Não é nada disso. Eu não tenho nada com eles, nem os conheço.

Alice deitava no sofá e apoiava sua cabeça no colo de sua prima, que por sua vez, levava a mão até os cabelos curtos dela e começava a acariciá-los.

– E por que você não gosta do Jasper? Ele me pareceu um bom rapaz, e se mostrou atencioso com você. – Dizia enquanto mexia nos cabelos de Alice.

– É, eu sei, mas é complicado. Ele tem um jeito meio sério, parece que no fundo é arrogante e só quer saber de pegar as enfermeiras bonitinhas.

– Isso é ciúme? – Esme riu e Alice lhe deu um tapa. – Ai! Eu só acho que você deveria se sentir lisonjeada por ele te achar "bonitinha".

– É, mas e se de fato ele fizer isso com todas?

– E por que acha que o quarterback não faz? Hello! Ele é um quarterback!

Alice ficou emburrada e cruzou os braços sobre os peitos. Esme riu e a convenceu de ficar para dormir, já que já passava mais de meia noite e não era hora dela voltar sozinha para casa.

Elas dividiram a mesma cama, mas Alice não parecia querer dormir, enquanto Esme já bocejava e começava a fechar os olhos, Alice continuava falando.

– E eu não estou querendo ficar com eles. Afinal, eu nem conheço eles...

– Ta bom Allie, agora vai dormir. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã.

Ela resmungou e virou-se para o outro lado, sussurrou algo como "até amanhã" mas Esme já havia dormido. Logo depois ela caiu no sono.


	5. Estilo ciumenta

_Desde já peço desculpas pelo horrível capitulo que será o de hoje, a inspiração fugiu, como sempre, mas como não queria deixar sem mais um capítulo, eu resolvi me obrigar a sentar e escrever. Então aqui vai, um dos piores capítulos que vocês verão aqui._

Capítulo 04 – Estilo ciumenta

A luz do sol insistia em tentar aparecer no quarto entre as cortinas de Esme, e pousando-se sobre a face de Alice que faz careta e tampa o rosto com o braço, ignorando o fato de já estar acordada e sua cabeça estar explodindo. Nada feito já que o relógio de sua prima insiste e berrar em seus ouvidos, fazendo Alice resmungar pondo o edredom por cima de seu rosto enquanto Esme se levanta para tomar banho.

O barulho da água caindo no piso do box era como uma tempestade para os ouvidos de Alice que tentava a todo custo abafá-lo com o travesseiro. Por sua vez foi seu telefone que começava a tocar, a obrigando a se levantar de vez e sair para procurá-lo, já que ele se encontrava na sala ao lado de uma garrafa de vinho vazia.

Ainda com os olhos entreabertos, Alice caminhou até o sofá e se jogou, enquanto tentava controlar suas dores de cabeça com pequenos movimentos circulares em suas têmporas.

– Allie, você não tem que trabalhar?

Esme perguntava calmamente enquanto atravessava a sala e indo direto para a cozinha, onde preparava seu café e fazia torradas. Alice abriu os olhos e a olhou, já vestida pronta para o trabalho, respirou fundo e caminhou até a bancada da cozinha, Esme a olhou e riu ao ver os pequenos cabelos de Alice todo para cima, suas olheiras enormes e sua cara amassada. Mas entendeu o estado da prima e lhe entregou dois comprimidos e um copo de água.

– Muito obrigado. – Alice sorriu forçadamente enquanto tomava os remédios e pegava uma das torradas que pulara da torradeira, colocou manteiga e deu uma mordida. – Me empresta uma blusa?

Alice já ia em direção ao armário de Esme antes mesmo dela responder. Abrira a porta dando outra mordida na torrada e olhava para várias peças de roupas divididas em cabides por todo closet, parecendo uma loja. Olhava para aquilo tudo e não sabia o que pegar, até que escolheu uma blusinha roxa com detalhes em renda, continuou com a mesma calça e sapatilhas que fora para a casa da prima. Olhou para os lados e encontrou um par de óculos escuros de armação grande em cima da cômoda e colocou Esme não iria precisar deles.

– Quer carona? – Esme ainda se encontrava na cozinha, comendo calmamente seu café da manhã.

– Não precisa, chego lá rápido.

Alice deu um beijo em sua prima e um abraço apertado, sabia que demoraria a vê-la novamente, quem sabe, pegando suas coisas emprestadas, obrigava Alice a voltar mais vezes para o enorme apartamento de Esme.

Andava em passos largos, com pressa entre as pessoas no metrô, infelizmente naquela manhã ele se encontrava cheio, então tinha que ir em pé mesmo. Por sorte o hospital não era muito distante e logo já estava saltando na parte leste do Central Park. Alice parou na porta do hospital e respirou fundo, rezando mentalmente para que não tivesse nenhum problema. Respirou mais uma vez e entrou no hospital, a mesma correria de sempre, que estranhamente fazia bem a ela.

Assim que chegara à recepção para assinar seu ponto ouviu o forte sotaque texano que reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

– Bom dia, enfermeira Brandon. – Podia ouvir o sorriso pela voz de Jasper, quando ele parava ao lado dela e devolvia a prancheta para a mulher atrás do balcão.

– Hoje não Jazz... per, por favor. – Resmungou sem nem ao menos olhá-lo e logo entrou na área destinada aos funcionários.

– A noite não foi muito boa?

Jasper continuava na cola dela, mas por que diabos? Com tanta enfermeira naquele hospital, por que justo ela, uma simples estagiária que não fazia nada de diferente para se destacar na multidão. Alice continuou a ignorá-lo enquanto ela se desfazia de sua bolsa e seus óculos e vestia seu jaleco.

– A noite foi ótima na verdade. – Alice sorriu, finalmente olhando para ele, notando seu sorriso que a fazia ficar balançada.

– Fico feliz. – Disse se aproximando dela e a olhando mais de perto. – Menos com o fato de saber que minha paciente não anda se cuidado. Por que não limpou seu machucado? Está com o mesmo curativo que eu fiz ontem.

Alice nem ao menos se lembrava da sua testa cortada, por isso sua cabeça doía tanto, esquecera dele, esquecera de tomar seu remédio e ainda havia tomado vinho. Será que poderia ter tomado vinho?

– Eu me esqueci. – A voz dela era manhosa quando fechava o armário e se encostava nele, sem querer, batendo a cabeça na porta. – Ai.

Jasper suspirou e pegou sua mão a puxando para fora dali e a levando até a ala hospitalar.

– Jasper para, eu não sou mais criança.

Sua voz começava a ficar com tom de irritada, apenas o seguira por que estava com dores e tinha que limpar o machucado, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de cuidar daquilo. Sentou-se na maca e deixou que ele começasse a mexer em seu machucado.

– E como foi com o quarterback? – Alice podia sentir a indiferença vinda da voz de Jasper, o que a fizera sorrir, fazendo-o pensar que sorria por lembrar-se de Emmett.

– Nada demais...

Antes mesmo de acabar de falar o celular dele, que estava na mesa ao lado, tocara, fazendo os dois mudarem a atenção para o aparelho barulhento. Alice viu uma foto de uma ruiva com longos cabelos ondulados e "Maria" escrito logo abaixo, Jasper ignorou a chamada e voltou sua atenção a Alice.

– Continue. – Ele parecia interessado no que ela tinha para falar, apesar de Alice jurar que ele estava mais preocupado com que "Maria" teria para dizer. – Por que não foi nada demais?

– Não. Foi bom sim, disse que não foi nada demais por que... Por que ainda não nos conhecemos direito. Mas tomamos café aqui perto e ele me levou até o metrô, foi bem atencioso, apesar de tudo.

Apesar de Alice tentar causar ciúmes em Jasper, ela começava a sorrir ao lembrar-se de Emmett e na forma que ele havia cuidado dela, mesmo que por um breve minuto. Começou a se lembrar e nem se tocou que Jasper já havia acabado.

– Fico feliz então, tomara que dê tudo certo.

– Obrigado.

Alice continuou sentada olhando para Jasper, que fazia o mesmo. Ambos os olhares eram penetrantes e o silêncio não era algo incomodo, era até bom. Até que o celular de Jasper voltou a tocar, puxando os dois para a realidade e fazendo-os voltar à atenção novamente ao aparelho que mostrava a mesma mulher. Alice se levantou após um suspiro quando Jasper se voltou ao seu celular.

– Obrigado.

Disse mais uma vez e saiu o mais rápido que pode dali, querendo entender o motivo de estar sentindo aquilo toda vez que o encarava, era ridículo e precisava parar.

O dia não andava, ele estava simplesmente parado, podia jurar que havia passado horas quando na verdade só tinha se passado cinco minutos entre um paciente e outro. Conseguiu convencer uma colega médica a lhe dar atestado para poder sair mais cedo do trabalho, e havia conseguido mais dois dias, já que sua cabeça não parava de doer, mal sabia ela que era a falta de remédio. Alegremente Alice voltou para a área dos funcionários, era quarta-feira e só voltaria para lá na segunda, o que significava que não veria Jasper tão cedo. Até dar de cara com ele na área dos funcionários, tomando café.

– Já vai, Brandon? – Perguntou curioso quando a via tirar sua bolsa de dentro do armário.

– Já. Tenha um bom final de semana.

Alice foi curta e grossa, com gosto, nunca dera intimidade para ninguém ali dentro, por que daria há alguém que a conhecera em menos de 24 horas? Assinou seu ponto e saiu do hospital, indo direto para sua casa.

Chegando foi direto para o telefone, ligando para Esme, que ria do outro lado da linha.

– Isso tudo são ciúmes? Não sabia que você fazia o estilo ciumenta, Allie.

– Não é ciúme, só acho. Não, acho não, tenho certeza que Jasper é só mais um mulherengo. E essa Maria faz mais o estilo dela.

– Ok. Então esqueça o Jasper e se entregue para o Emmett.

– Você fala como se eu estivesse apaixonada pelos dois. – Alice se mostrava indignada e Esme ria mais uma vez.

– Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, eu diria que está. Talvez eu não a conheça.

– É, talvez...

Alice sorriu.


End file.
